1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical device, and in particular, to an optical recognition device and an optical recognition display comprising the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional hand-writing input human-machine interfaces or display panels are divided into resistance-types, capacitance-types, inductance-types or optic-types, without requirement of an additional keyboard or other bulky input devices.
However, the accuracy of location and rapid hand-writing onto the human-machine interfaces cannot be achieved due to low resolution and long response time. Recently, many corporations have developed technology to combat the before mentioned deficiencies. For example, Wacom developed an electromagnetic-induced hand-writing input panel. However, the product has not get popular because of high cost. Conventional optical recognition devices are composed of multi-layered films formed by low-refraction films and high-refraction films. The multi-layered film allows transmission of visible light (400˜700 nm), but reflects non-visible light with a specific wavelength (for example, infrared light (IR) region: 850˜950 nm). The formed image is then captured by an image capture device to determine its location. However, undesirable reflected non-visible light may occur from reflections in the gap of the multi-layered film, and thus deteriorating optical recognition.